Tamaki is Gay?
by C.Queen
Summary: When Tamaki finally convinces Haruhi to go out with him he never stopped to think about what his fellow students and friends would think about it.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I've put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so be sure to give credit where it is due. Thanks again for reading and have a really great day!

Tamaki is Gay?

Tamaki stared at Haruhi, his jaw practically on the floor as he gapped at her. There was no way, absolutely no way she'd just said yes. He was dreaming. This was another one of his dreams and he'd wake up and find that as usual she thought he was nothing but a bumbling idiot who she'd never in a million years say yes to going out with. "I'm dreaming again." Tamaki muttered miserably as he pinched himself hard, better to get it over with now. Yelping at the pain he rubbed the mark then blinked, his head a blur as it flew back and forth. "I'm not in bed...was I sleep walking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haruhi replied bluntly, used to his idiotic behavior by now. It had taken her a year but she could finally see the cuteness of his amazing stupidity. Even if it did wear thin ninety percent of the time. "Now as I was saying. I will go out with you but there are some rules."

"Wait..you said yes? I'm not dreaming and you said yes?" Tamaki said slowly, his eyes bright with shocked hope as he grabbed her shoulders to bring her closer.

Starring into his eyes Haruhi blinked then smirked. "Last time I checked your hearing was fine. You're awake and I WILL go out with you on a few conditions."

His hands dropping to his sides the biggest grin Haruhi had ever seen crossed his face. Making a sound very close to a war whoop Tamaki began to moon walk before breaking into the dance moves for the music video Thriller that he'd memorized to show Haruhi at the upcoming dance. Snapping out of it a minute later he raced over and picking Haruhi up in his arms spun the shocked girl around before letting her down to hug her close. He was just too happy to find the words to express it.

* * *

Blushing in his arms, Haruhi as always got ahold of herself first and nudging him back got enough room to point her index finger into his chest. "But there are rules, Tamaki."

"Your wish is my command." Tamaki grinned, glomping her again. Getting an elbow in the gut in return he gave her her space as she walked over to pick up her knapsack while he rubbed his stomach. When she returned a moment later with a piece of paper Tamaki took it, seeing his name on the top. "What's this?"

"It's the list of rules. I knew you'd get around to asking me sooner or later."

Gapping at her again it took him a moment to concentrate on what he'd been given. "Rule Number 1: No calling me your daughter or calling yourself my daddy while we're on a date. Rule Number 2: Quit calling me a commoner. Number 3: No smothering me with presents, only one gift and that's only on special occasions." Reading them off one after another Tamaki raised an eyebrow as he lowered the paper to stare at her is surprise. "You don't want me to quit Host Club?"

"Why would I want you to do that?"

"Well because if we're going out then I shouldn't be flirting with other girls." Not sure whether to be upset or pleased she didn't want him to quit Tamaki couldn't figure out why his question had surprised her. He was a flirt, he knew it and didn't deny it. He didn't like other guys being around Haruhi so shouldn't she want him to quit flirting with other girls? He'd have to do that since this was his club and everything.

"Even if you weren't in the club you'd flirt with girls." Haruhi pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her. Not a good sign. "As long as you keep it at flirting I'm fine with it. Try even once to take it beyond that and I'll have Hunny and Mori beat the hell out of you. You know they will if I ask them to."

* * *

Gulping Tamaki had absolutely no doubt that the two would volunteer to do him in if he cheated on Haruhi. Grabbing her hands he clasped them between his own, his dramatic flair at full force. "I would never cheat on you, Haruhi. I'd sooner be run over by a tank. Or forced to eat Renge's cooking or..." Coming up with all sorts of terrible things he'd do before he'd cheat on her Haruhi finally had to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Removing her hand she gave him a hard look that told him point blank that he needed to shut up if he wanted her to stick around. There was nothing Tamaki hated more than being ignored after all. "So you agree to my rules?"

"I totally, totally agree." Tamaki said as he rapidly nodded his head, nearly giving himself a headache in the process. "Do you want me to call my lawyer to draw up the paper or yours?"

"Uhm..I'll just take your word." Haruhi said wearily, fighting back the urge to whack him upside the head. He had enough brain damage as it was. How he managed to be second in his year grade wise was beyond her. He probably had a photographic memory or something.

"OKAY!" Shaking her hand rapidly in his own he beamed down at her.

"Now I have to get to class, my spare is almost over." Looking over at the clock she calculated in her head. She'd make it just in time if she left now. She'd come in here to study and found him fooling around since he'd had the period free thanks to a teacher's illness. "You need to leave too or you'll be late for math."

"Haruhi! You know what class I have next!" Delighted that she'd bothered to remember Tamaki couldn't remember a better day. When he got home he was going to mark this down as the day his super romantic, happily ever after with Haruhi started.

* * *

"Yeah. I'm going now." Leaving him to his idiotic fantasizing it took Tamaki two minutes to realize that not only had she left the room but that he was going to be late for math. Running as if his life depended on it, which it did, he just made it at the sound of the bell. Mr. Sohma, the math teacher, was a real hard nut who was constantly trying to nail him for some reason. Kyoya said it was because it exasperated the teacher to no end that no matter how out of it Tamaki appeared to be in class he was still acing it easily. Like that was his fault. But none of that bothered him today as Tamaki practically skipped to his seat, plopping down beside Kyoya with a grin that went from ear to ear.

Raising an eyebrow Kyoya knew it was Haruhi related because only Haruhi could put that look in his friend's eye. The question was, what on earth could have happened to make the idiot this happy? Had Haruhi said something nice to him? All during class it was pretty obvious that Tamaki wasn't aware of anything and Kyoya had the distinct impression that for the first time Tamaki was going to leave class having processed none of the information given. Looks like he'd be letting Tamaki borrow his notes. How much should he charge? Deciding to think about that he turned and poked Tamaki with his ruler. "Class is over."

Blinking Tamaki looked around him, surprised to see everyone was packing up. He'd been in such a happy daze he hadn't even noticed. The idea that he'd missed out not even occurring to him what did occur to Tamaki was that he hadn't told his best friend his great news. Not even aware of his fans that were coming over to him Tamaki beamed at Kyoya. "Guess what, guess what? Haruhi said yes! Can you believe that? I never in a million years...can you believe that?"

* * *

It was his turn to blink as an idea began to form. His surprise plain Kyoya didn't know what to think. "Did you..did you ask Haruhi out? On a date?" When Tamaki nodded, beaming in a way that suggested he was on cloud nine Kyoya smiled back slightly, though his attention was more on the looks on Tamaki's fan's faces. Priceless. Simply priceless.

"NO! Master Tamaki, say it isn't so!" The girls cried, while the men in the room watched on with acute interest. After all, this could mean that Tamaki would be out of the running, thus finally giving them a chance with the female population of their school.

"I'm afraid so, though Haruhi has most kindly allowed me to continue with my host club." Tamaki explained, too happy really to feel bad about the fact that they were looking at him like he'd just announced the world was coming to an end.

"We'll obviously." Was Kyoya's response to that.

"Well I thought Haruhi might...but so long as I don't cheat I have nothing to worry about. As if I ever would. I love Haruhi!" Tamaki explained exuberantly then turning to look at his fellow students finally came out of it enough to see their faces. "Uhmm..Kyoya..why are all the girls crying and all the guys so happy?"

* * *

Packing up as their teacher called out last minute instructions the twins, who sat on either side of Haruhi, turned in their seats with curiosity in their eyes. "Hey, Haruhi, why were you almost late? You barely got here in time." Hikaru asked, ignoring the girls that as usual had come rushing over, hoping for a twin moment.

"Tamaki held me up." Haruhi explained, shoving her textbook and binder into her bag before standing up, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"Well that figures. What did he want now?" Kaoru spoke up, a grin on his face. Nothing quite made his day like hearing how their king had made a fool of himself in front of Haruhi. Again. It was really pretty sad by now and yet few things amused him more. He was just messed that way.

"He asked me out."

"He did what!" Kaoru yelled, not carrying that this drew the attention of everyone else in the classroom. Everyone in the Host Club knew that Tamaki had a thing for Haruhi but none of them had ever thought that he'd ever get the nerve to ask her out. After all, when a girl made it her mission in life to destroy your ego and self image you usually had enough sense not to ask that girl out. Then again, this was their president they were talking about.

"What did you say? Did he faint or start crying?" Hikaru wanted to know, not as surprised as his brother. He'd noticed Tamaki was preoccupied with something and Tamaki, being Tamaki was a glutton for punishment when it came to their female member.

"Actually, he thought he was dreaming."

* * *

Identical faces showing confusion they didn't know what to think. Tamaki was pretty emotional, especially when it came to Haruhi. If a negative word from her could send him into a corner crying then shouldn't his reaction to being shot down be a lot more severe? Had he tried to blame his stupidity for asking her on sleepwalking or something? But that didn't make sense because milord just wasn't smart enough to come up with that good of an excuse.

"Master Tamaki asked you out?" One of the girls demanded to know, grabbing Haruhi arm.

Surprised Haruhi looked down at the hand then meeting the girl straight in the eye nodded her head.

"But...but..." Too overcome to finish her sentence tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. She wasn't the only one either as most of the girls in the room looked like they'd just been informed that all their loved ones were dead.

"Are you okay?" Reaching out Haruhi awkwardly patted the girl's shoulder, uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting, not to mention the fact that this was even worse then she'd imagined. Maybe the girls really would come to school tomorrow with black armbands, Haruhi thought a little wickedly.

"But you're a boy! Master Tamaki can't be interested in a boy! That would make him...make him... Oh God, I just can't say it." Running out of the room like the hounds of hell were after her Haruhi hoped that not all the girls would be like this.

* * *

"Oh boy." Hikaru snickered, thinking this was just hilarious. Now it was going to be all over the school that Tamaki had hit on a boy. And not just any boy but Haruhi, a favorite among the girls too.

"I thought they'd take it a little better." Haruhi said as they entered the hallway, it becoming apparent right away that the news was already circulating as eyes followed her and the twins as the crowds parted for them.

"I wonder how it got around so quickly." Hikaru wasn't sure what to think of all this and couldn't wait to see Tamaki try to fix the mess he'd gotten himself into. It was going to be priceless, just priceless. Now not only could they tease him about being shot down but also because everyone thought he was gay now.

"I'd imagine Tamaki hurried and blabbed it all to Kyoya. Between our two classes it should be all over the school by tomorrow that Tamaki and I are going out."

"What do you mean...going out?" Kaoru said slowly, looking over at her wearily, his twin doing the same.

"I said I'd go out with him."

Both twins stopping in their tracks they stared at her. "WHAT!"

* * *

"I wonder why all the girls look so sad today, Takashi." Hunny commented as he and his best friend walked down the hallway, noticing that most of the girls looked like they had been crying, were crying or were going to. It was a very depressing sight. Takashi simply shrugged and the two continued to walk, coming to an abrupt stop at the conversation a large group of girls were having, not even bothering to keep their voices down.

"How could Master Tamaki be gay!" One of them cried, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "He's the president of the Host Club!"

"So? He was probably just hiding it from everyone or maybe he didn't realize he was until he met Haruhi. I mean he is so cute that you could almost mistaken him for a girl." One of the other girls pointed out, wiping away a stray tear. "It was obvious that Haruhi was his favorite and who hasn't seen how over protective Master Tamaki is."

"Even if he is gay, how could Haruhi say yes? I mean, Haruhi sends Master Tamaki into a corner to sulk at least once a day!"

"Well they probably have a love hate relationship, like in the shojo mangas. They do look cute together."

"How can you say that!" One of the girls screeched, looking like he wanted to slug the other girl.

"Well it's not like we have a chance. If he's gay then even if he broke up with Haruhi we still wouldn't interest him! I mean, if he was bisexual don't you think he would have dated at least one girl in his two years here? He's never shown more then the usual interest in any girl here and if I can't have him then I'm glad someone wonderful like Haruhi got him. He's so nice and if he and Master Tamaki got together then Master Tamaki could take care of him."

* * *

"Takashi?" Hunny said slowly, craning his neck to look up at his unusually tall cousin. "What are they talking about? I'm confused."

"Tamaki must have asked Haru out."

Eyes going from confused to shocked Hunny didn't know what to think. Haruhi was like a sister to him and he'd never thought about her dating any guy because she'd never shown any interest in anyone, least of all Tamaki. The two had always had a weird bond thing going but he'd never thought anything would come out of it. Chewing absently on his bottom lip Hunny looked up again. "What do you think about it?"

"If she's happy, that's what's important."

"Yeah, I guess so. We can always keep him in line for her. If he tries anything inappropriate with her I'll Bun Bun kick him to Haiti." Pleased with that Hunny smiled up at Takashi. "We better hurry or we're going to be late for class."

Nodding his agreement the two continued on their way, not needing to communicate with words. As always they understood each other perfectly as they quietly thought about this latest development. It was certainly going to make their club that much more interesting.

* * *

"That's so mean of you!" Looking at his best friend in disbelief Tamaki couldn't believe what Kyoya had just said as they went into the club room. They were the first ones there as usual since their last class was held only two doors down. "How can you even suggest that!"

"It's quite simple. Because you and Haruhi have gotten involved the number of guests we'll have is bound to drop, Tamaki." Kyoya explained patiently, used to having to explain this sort of thing to the chairman's son. "Therefore it's your obligation to find some way to make up for those losses of revenue."

"But why will people stop coming just because I'm involved with Haruhi? The twins are constantly going at it and they're almost as popular as I am!"

"Yes but you're the most popular and the news that you're gay is bound to have negative results. We already have the twins for that after all, not to mention how many of the girls view Mori and Hunny."

"What do you mean gay? I'm not gay!" Insult plain on his face Tamaki looked ready to throw one of his legendary hissy fits.

"You're dating Haruhi, Tamaki. And as far as anyone in this school outside this club is concerned, Haruhi is a guy. Therefore by dating her you're going to be automatically branded as gay. As long as she poses as a guy, you're going to be branded as gay. There's just no way around it."

"But...but..." Eyes going wide with shock Tamaki sat down hard on one of the couches, staring at Kyoya in horror. As if on cue Haruhi walked in with the twins on her heels. Tears in his eyes Tamaki ran over to her with arms wide open, flinging himself into her surprised arms. "Haruhi! They all think I'm gay!" He cried, holding onto her like a little kid seeking comfort from his mother.

Rolling her eyes she sighed as she looked at the idiot she'd agreed to date for reasons that escaped her even now. "How do I get myself into these situations?"


End file.
